What he saw
by blackfyrepretender
Summary: He thought he knew who she loved but one moment changed it all.


I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first attempt at posting a fanfiction so please be kind.

The words echoed in his mind. Before he even registered it he was on the move. He had to get to the cliffs to make sure she was alright. Cursing softly under his breath he couldn't help the fear he had gripping his heart. She didn't have the strength we did. She was human and so very fragile. It was something he never realized before those bloodsuckers came around and he changed himself.

The feel of his feet hitting the fallen leaves as he ran distracted him as he followed her with his mind drifting. Ever since He left Forks, she had been distracted. Reckless. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was worried about her, he loved her after all. She seemed to take more risks, try more dangerous stunts. If only she hadn't seen them cliff jumping, it never would have entered her mind.

It was because of Him she took these risks, he couldn't help the anger building up inside of him remembering how small she was when he found her in the woods that night. Soaked to the bone and sobbing. She'd never looked as small to him as she had that night and right there he swore if that leech came back he'd kill him. Kill him for hurting his friend, for making her doubt herself.

He could hear the sound of the ocean now even before he could smell it. Skidding to a stop by the tree line he franticly searched for her. He prayed that he'd made it in time and that she hadn't jumped yet. Over the beating of the waves against the rocks he yelled out her name. . Seeing a figure against the fading sunlight he began to run that way calling out for her to stop.

Before he could reach her though she looked back and saw him. With a smile that reminded him of the past of all of the times it was just the two of them together before He left she stepped off the edge and disappeared. His heart stopped even as he rushed forward even faster before he reached the edge. With the beast inside of him screaming for the loss of her he searched the waters trying to catch sight of where she went in.

Coming up with no sight of her he dove in himself, frantic to reach her in time. Gasping as he hit the cold water he took a breath before diving under. Searching for the girl who held his heart for the first time he felt the real fear of losing her. There was no sign and he was running out of air. Kicking his way up to the surface he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Gasping a quick breath he dove back under and began searching for the red.

There she was, just floating there not far off of the sand he found her. Grasping her under her arms he began to pull her up and towards the shore. His mind going through all of the things he wanted to say to her, that he needed to say to her. Praying it wasn't too late he lifted her out of the water and onto the rocky shore. She was breathing, thank god. In his state he wasn't sure if he could have even managed CPR.

His mind drifted back to that flash of red when he realized that she was wearing nothing of that color before he remembered. That red headed bitch was in town. She was hunting the girl who was currently slowly standing up trying to explain how she just wanted to live her life and feel alive. It was what she'd said the other times he caught her doing something dangerous and if she said anything else he would have been surprised.

Knowing he had to get her somewhere safe just in case it was the bloodsucker that was in the water with her he ushered her to the bike she'd left at the top of the cliff. Settling himself down he tucked her body against him hoping to keep her warm he set off to her home.

In her driveway it was there. A car that just screamed 'Bloodsucker!' to him. Thinking quickly he tried to remember which one this belonged to. It wasn't Him, that much he was sure of. Right now that was enough for him. Dismounting the bike he gathered her in his arms again carrying her into the house. When he opened the door the smell hit him. He'd forgotten how horrible they smelled, an overly sweet smell that just stuck in his nose. Unable to prevent the low growl in his throat he looked around for the vampire.

She raised her head looking at him and for the first time had fear in her eyes. It shook him enough, the idea she could be afraid of him, that he didn't notice the vampire had come into the room. It was the small one, the dainty one who moved like a dancer. Meeting his eyes he could see the fear and concern that she held for the girl who was in his arms struggling to get her feet under her.

He half listened to them talk, well as she yelled at the vampire for leaving, as he watched them. She hugged the vampire, and seemed to relax for the first time in months. That's when it hit him, when he realized that it wasn't Him leaving that hurt the girl. It just finished the job. It was this vampire leaving that broke her heart and he never realized it. Watching them holding onto each other, the look of contentment on her face he realized it was never him that she loved. He never stood a chance in capturing her heart. It was always a vampire she loved just not the one he thought it was.

Catching the vampire's eye again he allowed the corner of his mouth to curl into a smile. He nodded to her as he backed out the door. Even though he lost her he knew that only this vampire could make her smile like that. Make her whole. He might not ever be a fan of them but in that moment he came to an understanding with the tiny vampire holding the girl who was never his.

If a vampire made her happy, then he would do his part to protect that. Closing the door he turned away from the house to begin his hunt to make sure that they were safe…..


End file.
